


Fanget på bakerste rad

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Sexual Tension, Summer Vacation
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Plakaten annonserer:“Hardcore SEX. Daily Shows. 12:00/18:00/23:00. Airconditioned”.Klokka er kvart på elleve.





	Fanget på bakerste rad

Endelig. Ferie. Avslutning på 17 års skolegang. De har studert sammen siden videregående. Til høsten venter karrierer og økonomisk selvstendighet. De skal flytte til hver sin by, Arve til Stavanger og Per til Trondheim.

Før de blir voksne for alvor skal de slå seg løs i Europa. Begge har en uklar følelse av at det er en slags siste sjanse, til å være uansvarlige, til å være unge og attraktive, til å kunne bevege seg gjennom samtida uten tydelig definerte personligheter og grenser.

Første kveld i Amster. De har sjølsagt tatt inn på hotell i De Wallen: Red Light District – Amsterdams verdenskjente horestrøk. Bagasjen dumpes på rommet og de orienterer seg i nabolaget med et par usikre runder rundt kvartalet. Været er godt, og alle de ser på gata smiler. Det gir en slags kontrast til det brokete gatebildet: sterktluktende innvandrer-sjapper, sex-sjapper, peepshows (“Sex Cinema” ligger rett ved hotellet), coffee-shoper og kafeer i hundre varianter av brunt.

De har for lengst planlagt å gå på coffee-shop, men det er vanskelig å komme over at det faktisk er _lovlig_ å røyke hasj i Nederland. De kikker inn vinduene på den ene sjappa etter den andre uten å klare å bestemme seg. Når de til slutt begynner å føle seg latterlig feige, velger de den mørkeste, skitneste bula de finner. Personalet virker temmelig drittlei av ryggsekkturister, og de ferdigrullede jointene de kjøper er tørre og kjennes gamle. Det gjør ingenting. Følelsen av å gjøre noe forbudt i alles påsyn er sterk og euforiserende.

Etterpå, litt svimle og fnisete, tar de runden på sex-museet. Det er en skuffelse. Forestillingene deres om hva utstillingen muligvis kunne inneholde var mye bedre enn virkeligheten. Bortsett fra noen få interessante historiske gjenstander, som miniatyr-porno fra Viktoriatida og en diger elfenbensdildo, er illustrasjonene av nåtidas sexliv snuskete og kjedelig. Et kjapt nett-søk gir mye mer varierte og oppsiktsvekkende resultater. Museet har lite de ikke har sett fra før.

De går på coffee-shop igjen. Denne gangen velger de et lyst, moderne sted, m/servering av drinker og hip hop på høyttalerene. De blir sittende til det begynner å mørkne og utestedet fylles opp av en stor gjeng høylytte tyske ungdommer. Guttene lar seg presse ut. Nattemørket er varmt, fuktig og forfriskende etter den tunge pot-lukta inne på utestedet.

De passerer Sex Cinema igjen. Plakaten annonserer: “Hardcore SEX. Daily Shows. 12.00/18.00/23.00. Airconditioned”. Klokka er kvart på elleve.

“Det er litt tidlig å legge seg, eller hur?”

“Hehe.”

“Er vi i Amster eller er vi i Amster?”

Billettene er billige i forhold til norske kinobiletter. Billettøren har lærhalsbånd og diamant i øret. Han er tynn og sliten, antagelig etter mange sene arbeidstimer. De setter seg midt på bakerste rad. Det er passe mørkt i rommet og utsikten er grei nok: lokalet har ikke mange rader. Det er kun én gangvei ut, på andre siden av rommet.

Da de er vel plassert, og nesten alle setene på deres rad er opptatt (av det som virker som temmelig sære mannfolk), viser filmen seg å være hardcore homseporno. De veksler blikk.

“Så du noen plakat?”

“Nei!”

“Vi stikker.”

“Trur ikke det er noen god ide.”

“Har du lyst til å bli?!”

“Nei, men hvordan har du tenkt å komme deg ut? Med rumpa mot de foran eller de bak..?”

Benkeradene står tett. Fyren ved siden av dem har allerede ei hånd i skrittet og ser ut til å følge interessert med på Per og Arves diskusjon. Kinomørket er klamt, kukene på lerretet store og klaustrofobien driver dem tungt etter ryggraden. Salen stinker svett mannfolk og testosteronen ligger tjukk over det hele.

De blir sittende, lett hysterisk fnisende: “Tenk på det som en opplevelse for livet! Hihihi. Amster. Hihihi”.

En del slående scener gjør det vanskelig å se bort. “Ow, fuck.” Arve skvetter når han plutselig kjenner at han sitter vondt; kuken holder på å sprenge seg vei ut av buksa på egenhånd. Per legger merke til bevegelsen, forstår problemet og ler høyt. Arve blir dritflau. Per bare ler. Han peker på sin egen bender. “Sex er sex.”

Han skvetter igjen når en publikummer stønner og spruter høyt på en rad foran dem. Han får kjeft av fyren på raden foran der igjen. Rett etter er filmen ferdig og de tumler ut, halvblinde i de skarpe gatelysene, høye fra hasjen og følelsen av å ha unnsluppet en ukjent, men garantert truende skjebne. Latterkicket varer. De snubler gjennom en liten park med skulpturer formet som benker og ler og ler.

Det nærmer seg stengetid på nærmeste coffee-shop, så de kjøper med seg røykings og tumler hjemover. Høyt glade og svingstang. Horer står langs veien hjem, i vinduer og dørgløtter innringet av røde lysrør. De bare ler og ler ved synet, og når ei temmelig voksen hore tilbyr ligg, ler de så de detter. Hun glefser “Dronken homo’s!” og de kommer seg nesten ikke opp fra bakken.

De kjøper med seg kald øl fra resepsjonen og drikker med balkondøra åpen. Varm kveldsluft og glade nattebylyder strømmer inn. Uhemmede utestemmer, musikk og fottrinn som gir gjenklang mellom murhus og over kanaler. De røyker, drikker, røyker igjen og har det kjempefint.

Når de kler av seg for å sove og ser hverandres nakne kropper, får de latteranfall igjen, men begge sovner i det hodet treffer puta.

Neste dag er de fortsatt glade. Været er bra, Amster svarer til forventingene. Mornings på balkongen. Sein croissantfrokost på fortauskafé. De gjør mer turistgreier og tester kanalbåt. Båten deres passerer en fullpakket naturistbåt. Synet av en båtfull nakne, middelaldrende mennesker i joggesko og med kamera på magen er uforglemmelig.

Lunsj på hemp-kafe. Marihuanasalat høres bedre ut enn det faktisk er, men spacecookiene: hasjkakene, er gode. De blir ordentlig mette etter en tur på overdådig bakeri. Nederlenderne kan sine søtsaker. Deretter bærer det tilbake til Red Light og coffee-shop igjen. De passerer nok en porno-sjappe og Arve peker ut en hysterisk-rosa gigadildo i vinduet. Akutt latterkick. Det er klart hvilken scene Arve referer til, sluttscenen fra gårsdagens film og den avsluttende spruten på raden foran.

Etter de får tørket tårene våger de seg inn. Filmutvalget er stort. Selv om alle forsidene er mer eller mindre hudfarget, finnes det variasjon i tema: alle kroppsfasonger og varianter av kjønn, uheldige dyr, dokker og grønnsaker synes representert. Variasjonen er også uttrykt i sexleketøyet. De blir stående og stjålent betrakte et par yndige venninner som velger seg ut et par imponerende leketøy. Super XXX vibrator heavy duty – formet som en rosa kanin, og en diger mørkebrun strap-on dildo. De to jentene fniser og tafser hverandre på rumpa.

“Gjett om de skal rett tilbake til hotellrommet.” Arve veksler blikk med Per. De har kjent hverandre så lenge at de vet når de tenker akkurat det samme.

Utpå kvelden ender de på pub, på fylla. De blir skravlende med noen danske frikerjenter som har vært på tur lenge. Guttene spanderer og fleiper og jentene kliner med hverandre og hinter. Arve og Per kliner også, til ære for jentene.

Jentene er skitne. Den ene, med lange rastafletter, klør seg åpenlyst på musa. Når hun er på dass forteller den andre at hun har flatlus. Hun uten flatlus sier at de kan dumpe den andre jenta. Hva med en trekant på guttas hotellrom? Sjøl sett med ølbriller virker jentene verken sympatiske eller særlig sexy. Arve tilbyr seg å kjøpe dem nye drinker. Han drar med seg Per.

“Jeg trur de jentene mangler overnattingsplass.”

“Vi stikker. De kan finne seg noen andre idioter.”

På hjemvei passerer de Sex Cinema igjen. Humøret stiger automatisk.

Hjemme på hotellrommet spretter de hver sin øl og setter seg på balkongen og dingler med beina over det grønnbrune kanalvannet. Følelsen av frigjort lykke er blandet med seksuell frustrasjon.

“Hva tror du de jentene driver med nå? De i pornosjappa. Med giga-dildoen.”

Per svelger, men svarer ikke, bare smiler. Arve tror han kan gjette hva han tenker på.

“De virket ikke skvetne.”

“Det er jo det som er greia med Amster.”

“De hadde neppe valgt den sizen strap-on på kondomeri i Norge.”

“Jeg tror kanskje ikke den sizen fins i norske kondomerier.”

“Hadde jeg ikke sett den sjøl, hadde jeg ikke trodd det gikk med så små damer.”

“Drøyt.”

Per mekker.  
  
  
Arve lurer på hvor frigjort han sjøl egentlig er. Arve har stå, og Per ser ut til å ha mer enn halvstiv sjøl.

“Synd de danske jentene var så kvalme. Jeg har ikke lyst til å kjøpe noen hore. Jeg vet det er mange som syns det er greit når de er utenlands, men jeg syns det virker temmelig trist. Kunne godt tenke meg en som gjorde alt jeg ville, men å betale? Pluss at de antagelig bøffer deg så fort de får sjansen. Eller er sjuke.”

“De har visstnok egne helseordninger for sexarbeidere her, men sex bør være morro, spør du meg. Frivillig, med vekt på villig.”

De røyker.

“Du har aldri sett mannfolk rævpule hverandre ordentlig før, har du vel?” Per studerer ølflaska mens han snakker.

“Øy, jeg har surfet i mange år. Rævpuling er min spesialitet.”

“Jeg sa mannfolk. Du har kanskje slumpet over det, men så har du sikkert klikket fort videre til første og beste cheerleaderpussy.”

“Ja, omtrent?”

“Søskebarnet mitt og jeg pulte i smug på diverse slektsbesøk fra jeg var 14 til jeg var 19. Da blei han plutselig homofob og nå er han gift med ei hyperreligiøs megge.”

Arve svarer ikke. Han tar en støyt fra ølflaska han sitter med.

“Fikk du sjokk?”

“Næh. Jeg er ikke homofob.”

“Men du hadde passe klaus på kinoen?”

“Ja men, faen, vi var jo fanga.”

“Det var temmelig uskyldig morro da. Og du har jo ledd litt av det etterpå.”

“Ja. Det var jo helt sprøtt.” Arve smiler.

“Jeg blei kåt.”

Nå er det Arve som svelger. Han trenger å slippe ut den fysiske spenningen, men det vil virke for teit å sitte og vri seg. Hvis han reiser seg er kvelden over: klart signal om leggetid. Det vil han heller ikke. Det er fint å sitte her, og han vil ikke gjøre Per forlegen nå som han er så åpen. Ny slurk.

Arve er fortsatt overrasket over benderen han fikk på homsekinoen. Han runket i dusjen i dag morges og har så langt unngått ballespreng. Det tok allikevel ikke brodden helt av, og han har hatt mer eller mindre ståkuk siden. Sjøl med t-skjorta utenpå boxer og shorts har det vært vanskelig å skjule teltfasongen. Per bruker truse i stedet for boxer. Med ståkuk ser han bare ekstra velutstyrt ut. De har fått noen blikk på gata i dag, både av menn og kvinner. Arve antar de ser bra ut. To passe veltrente, brune gutter i tyveårene. Hadde de vært bedre kjent i byen, ville de kanskje kunnet få napp på mindre sleazye utesteder, men litt av hensikten med å bo i Red Light er jo tross alt å herje på de skrå bredder.

“Vi kan pule hvis du vil. Du kan… pule meg, jeg har gjort det før.” Pers stemme går fra høy og selvsikker til tynnere og tynnere mens han snakker. Arve kremter, men klarer ikke svare.

“Hey, hvis du blei helt satt ut nå, så skal jeg ikke nevne det igjen. Lover. Sorry.”

Per ser ned. Rødmer heftig.

“Nei, slapp av. Herregud mann, det _meg_ du snakker med.” Arve har på en eller annen måte fått tilbake taleevnen. Han liker ikke å se Per på defensiven. “Men har ikke du dame?”

“Jeg svinger vel litt begge veier da. Flere muligheter sånn. Dessuten er det slutt.” Per ler litt, han ser fortsatt ikke på Arve.

“Ja, du har jo aldri ligget på latsida når det gjelder opplegg. Har du pult andre vi kjenner? Mannfolk altså?”

“Øh. Karl?”

“Du kødder!”

“Nei. Men det sier du ikke til noen. Karl er kjent som blodstreit.”

“Ja, det skal faenmeg være sant.”

“Han trudde vi dreiv å rota.”

“Hæ?”

“Jeg har sagt at han tok feil, altså. Trur egentlig han hadde bestemt seg uansett, men jeg har i allefall sagt at vi ikke gjør det.”

“Det forklarer bitchinga hans. Trudde bare han var en vanvittig drittsekk i fylla.”

“Han er en dritt i fylla uansett.”

“Skål på det.”  
  
  
Arve kremter ett par ganger før han får det ut: “Vi kan prøve. Men det er litt… nytt for meg, så jeg vet ikke om det går.”

“Sikker?” Per ser ham endelig i øynene.

“Nei, som sagt. Men jeg kåt som faen og har ikke lyst til å springe ut på sjekkern i kveld. Det frister heller ikke å dra’n på do. Ikke den helt store morroa i det, liksom.”

“Her.” Per har mekka. “Kongetrekk.” Han tar et skikkelig magadrag og lener seg frem. Arve nøler bare et øyeblikk før han også lener seg frem og trekker inn den tjukke hvite røyken som renner ut av Pers munn. Per legger den ledige hånda rundt nakken hans og legger leppene helt inntil Arves munn. Han holder fast til lungenes hans brenner, og Arve begynner å riste. Når han endelig slipper, kommer røyken veltende ut av Arves nese og munn. Arve har tårer i øynene.

Per ler. “Går det greit?”

Host, host, host. “Din tulling.”

“Funka det?”

“Sinnsykt.”

De har kjøpt pollen og afghan. Per har blandet halvt om halvt. Sammen med nederlandsk øl får det pannebrasken til å boble.

“La oss gå inn før vi tilter.”

Per reiser seg og går i forveien. Han begynner å kle av seg: tar initiativet. Arve blir stående å se på til Per er naken. Per legger seg på senga si, oppå dyna.

Arve begynner nølende å kle av seg, men setter opp tempoet etterhvert. Føler seg eksponert under Pers blikk. Det hjelper ikke at Per er naken, og at de har sett hverandre nakne hundre ganger. Når han kommer til bokseren, setter han seg på sengekanten, ryggen vendt mot Per. Han smyger den ned over rumpa og ned på gulvet. Kuken nikker avslørende.

“Slapp av. Jeg er ikke noe bedre.” Per har rett. Kuken hans lager siklespor på magen hans. “Rekk meg solkremen som står på nattbordet.”

Arve rekker ham den uten et ord. Per snur seg over på magen, legger en god klatt over fingrene og smører inn rumpehullet. Senga er smal. Det svimler lett for Arve. Når Per er fornøyd med rumpa, klemmer han ut en ny klatt. Han legger hånda med kremen rundt Arves kuk. Arve skvetter til, og Per fjerner hånda.

“Sikker på at du vil?”

Arve prøver å konsentrere seg om et svar. Per kommer med hånda igjen, men venter til Arve nikker før han fortsetter. Per smører inn kuken hans med en glidende, roterende håndbevegelse, og Arve spruter brått mellom Pers fingre, uten å ha kjent noe forvarsel om orgasme. Per fortsetter å runke til spasmene gir seg.

“Sorry!”

Per bare smiler, reiser seg og går etter et håndkle på badet. Mens Arve tørker seg, runker Per sakte.

“Vil du ha hjelp?” Arve spør, litt skjelvende, men føler han må gjengjelde tjenesten.

“Stryk meg på pungen.”

Det er rart å ligge inntil Per og kjenne hans myke krøllhår og varme, lett nuppete ballehud mellom fingrene. Kuken hans pulserer mens Per stryker opp og ned. Han har aldri sett Pers kuk så hard før. Han har sett morrabrødet hans, men nå er kuken nesten mørkerød, glatt, dunkende. Det er rart og opphissende å se vennens kuk slik, og ikke behøve å dra til seg blikket.

“Slikk meg på brystvorta.” Arve ser opp på Pers svette fjes. “Er det for mye å be om?” Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Pers brystvorter er små og mørkebrune, brystkassa nesten uten hår. Brystvorta stritter når han slikker på den. Når han legger leppene mot og suger, stønner Per. Arve slikker og biter lett. Per skyter underlivet opp og Arve husker på å stryke ballene igjen. I et inspirert øyeblikk husker han noe fra filmen i går og lar fingrene fortsette ned og forbi perineum: mot Pers glatte, smurte rumpehull. Per spruter og Arve rykker hodet tilbake for å unngå å bli truffet av de varme klattene. Han kan kjenne Pers rumpemuskler trekke seg sammen i orgasmen. Han får en liten sprut i håret. Det gjør ingenting.

Han rekker Per håndkledet. “Trøtt?”

Per smiler og nikker blunkende mot Arves kuk, som fortsatt står i stiv forventning. “Ja, men ikke for trøtt.”

“Skal vi sette sengene sammen? Dette er trangt.”

“Ok.” Per bruker litt tid på å stable seg opp. Han har tross alt akkurat kommet. De flytter nattbordene og skyver sengene inntil hverandre. Nattbordene får jobben som sengestoppere.

“Gi meg mer krem.” Per snur seg over på magen igjen.

Denne gangen smører Arve selv kremen inn i Pers rumpe. Det er vannvittig opphissende. Han kan kjenne rumpehullet trekke seg sammen og slappe av mot fingrenes bevegelser. Arves kuk rykker i sympati. Nå er han glad han kom i sted. Han er glad for sjansen til å kjenne ordentlig etter.

Per stønner når Arve setter seg overskrevs og legger kukhodet mot rumpesprekken foran seg. Han prøver å få kuken i rett stilling, men må få hjelp. Når Per skyter rumpa opp, smetter plutselig hodet innenfor ringmuskelen. Per stønner igjen, men det er tydelig at det er av smerte denne gang. “Vent litt. Det er lenge siden sist.”

Arve venter, dirrende, til Per selv begynner å bevege seg igjen. Kuken glir inn millimeter for millimeter. Det kjennes helt vannvittig trangt. Nærmest en brennende følelse. Til slutt står Arve med kuken til bunns. Han trekker sakte ut og støter inn igjen. Per gisper.

“Vondt?”

“Nei, godt!”

Ordene får kuken til Arve til å brenne enda varmere.

Sakte, men sikkert jobber han seg inn i en rytme. Det går ilinger langs ryggen og han får gåsehud på toppen av hodet. Han kjenner at Per er med – Per skyter hofta imot og stønner høyere for hvert jukk. Lenge henger Arve på kanten av orgasmen, og han er nesten motvillig når han endelig lar den fosse inn og fjerne alle sammenhengende tanker. Kroppen rister av egen vilje. Han biter seg fast i Pers skulder uten å vite hva han gjør.

Han kommer til seg selv stirrende rett inn i de dype tannmerkene. Ikke hull i huden, men hver tann er tydelig avtegnet.

“Unnskyld, ikke meningen å bite deg.”

“Hva? Kjente ikke noe.”

“Der.” Han dytter pekefingeren hardt inn i merket.

“Auu! Ja, pytt.”

Når de ruller over på ryggen ser Arve den våte flekken der Per har ligget.

“Du burde sikkert vaske kuken. Vi skulle ha kjøpt kondomer.”

“Ja.”

Når Arve er ferdig på badet, bytter han plass med Per. Arve kan høre de sykeste fjertelyder gjennom den halvåpne badedøra og flirer høyt.

“Bare le du! Neste gang er det du som sitter her.” Per er bare liksom-sinna.

“Det kan du tru!”

“Pyse!”

Arve har faktisk ikke tenkt så langt enda. Vil han gjøre dette igjen? Ja, tror han. Med andre enn Per? Nei, antagelig ikke. Og når de reiser herfra skal Per til Trondheim. Det finnes ingen planer om å møtes. De har ikke en gang snakket om hvordan de skal holde kontakten. Klumpen i magen kjennes skarpere enn i går.

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 18.11.2010.


End file.
